spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jelly Buddies
Jelly Buddies 'is the pilot episode of the series, ''"Patrick's Funtastic Life" ''. It was written by SuperFanon'D!, who also created the show. It aired on January 17, 2015. Characters *Patrick *SpongeBob *Squidward *Sandy *Miscellaneous background fish Plot SpongeBob and Patrick co-create an all-new style of jellyfishing that becomes immediately popular, but SpongeBob acts as if Patrick didn't do anything and takes all the credit. Patrick teams up with Squidward to sort things out, but with the help of Sandy, they discover SpongeBob's mind has been hypnotized by the fame. Patrick and Squidward are then sent into his mind to rid of the fame infecting him. Synopsis SpongeBob and Patrick are playing in Jellyfish fields, although they do not seem to be happy. They sit down and talk to each other, about how jellyfishing is becoming boring, but they might be able to just do it a different way for it to be exciting (although SpongeBob can't come up with any ways). SpongeBob throws a paper airplane in boredom, which catches a jellyfish in its flaps. This gives Patrick the idea of "airyfishing", which SpongeBob confuses with "scaryfishing" for a second. Patrick explains it's "airyfishing", not "scaryfishing", and then SpongeBob is still confused, so he sings a song to explain how to "airyfish", although the examples do not augur well for SpongeBob's understanding of it and only get him hurt. It becomes very popular immediately, with many fish crowding around cheering for it, so SpongeBob suggests they present it at JellyCon, and Patrick agrees with this idea. At JellyCon, SpongeBob takes all the credit for it during the presentation, and he kicks Patrick when he tried to say that he was a part of making the airyfishing as well. SpongeBob jumps into the crowd and they carry him out the door, leaving Patrick alone with the lights out. He knows he should do something, but he knows he will need help, so he goes to Squidward for help. Squidward refuses at first, but then Patrick says that he stole Squidward's clarinet and he won't give it back unless he helps, so then Squidward agrees, although still somewhat reluctant. They navigate past a crowd of people around SpongeBob's house with a grappling hook and find SpongeBob in a trance-like state, with Sandy there. Sandy explains that the fame has infected SpongeBob's mind and then uses an invention to send Squidward and Patrick into his mind. They find Fame in the form of a ghost-like demonic figure, which Patrick greets happily, but Squidward does not and punches Fame in the face, causing SpongeBob to wake up and the two to be sent out of his mind. Patrick and SpongeBob hug each other, and Squidward hastily asks for his clarinet although they do not listen. Sandy tells Squidward to get out of the house, and punches him into SpongeBob and Patrick, causing all three of them to fall out the window. Squidward again asks for his clarinet, but Patrick refuses to because Squidward did not see the moral of the whole adventure. Squidward says he did, and that the moral was Patrick is stupid, but Patrick says the moral was "fame is a burden". A jellyfish comes along and zaps Squidward, ending the episode. Transcript *episode begins in Jellyfish Fields, SpongeBob and Patrick are jellyfishing but don’t appear to be having fun, they sit down'' ' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob, is it just me, or is jellyfishing suddenly just… boring? *'SpongeBob:' We need something… new. Something… spicy. *'Patrick:' Yeah. Like cayenne. *'SpongeBob:' Maybe we can just do jellyfishing another way? *'Patrick:' Yeah, spice it up like ghost pepper. *'SpongeBob:' But how? Eh, I don’t know. *throws a paper airplane, bored. The paper airplane catches a jellyfish, and a lightbulb appears over Patrick’s head'' *'Patrick:' Airyfishing. *'SpongeBob:' Scaryfishing? Patrick, it’s not Halloween yet. You need to wait for the candy. Sometimes you eat other things than just candy. Let’s not play that. *'Patrick:' No, not SCARYfishing, AIRYfishing. *'SpongeBob:' Well, how do you do that? *'Patrick:' It’s simple! I’ll show you! *''start playing, confusing SpongeBob, Patrick takes a microphone from his pocket and begins to sing'' *''Patrick: You find a jellyfish and try to catch it, jump up in the air, then toss your net on it, quick SpongeBob, go and catch it!'' *'SpongeBob:' Wait, wha- *''net and jellyfish collide with SpongeBob’s face and he is zapped'' *''Patrick: 'Whoops, you missed! We better try it another way! Jump up in the air and backflip over it, then catch it right in mid-air! *''does everything he sang, SpongeBob tries to imitate this but does not backflip over it and lands on it, the jellyfish gets inside one of his holes and zaps his entire body'' *Patrick:' It looks like you should take some time to develop your skills more, but I think this thing’s getting popular now!'' *''crowd of fish is seen, admiring his jellyfishing style'' *'SpongeBob:' Does anyone even know why he’s singing? *'Jellyfish:' Just makes it more spicy, like cayenne. *''jellyfish zaps SpongeBob'' *'SpongeBob:' This is surprisingly popular for a jellyfishing style that hasn’t existed for even a single minute. We should show everyone this at JellyCon! *''Patrick: You’re right, my friend, I guess we should put this song to an end!'' *'SpongeBob:' You got that right, I can feel my mouth burning from the cayenne. *''scene cuts to Patrick and SpongeBob at JellyCon, about to step onto a roster with a crowd of jellyfishers and paparazzi surrounding it, cheering wildly'' *'Patrick:' Are you sure about this, SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' Trust me, Pat, they'll love it. *''and Patrick step onto the roster, finally, causing the crowd to cheer even more loudly'' *'SpongeBob:' Hey, ladies and gentlefish! Today I want to demonstrate a new kind of jellyfishing that I've invented all by myself! *'Patrick:' No, we invented it togeth- *''kicks Patrick, causing him to fall on the floor, he continues talking as if he didn't do anything'' *'SpongeBob:' It's amazing, watch! *''releases a jellyfish from a jar he is holding, he takes a net from his pocket, closes his eyes and backflips over the jellyfish and catches it in mid-air'' *'SpongeBob:' I call it "Airyfishing". Just catch a jellyfish in mid-air and do some stunts for pizazz. HOORAY FOR AIRYFISHING! THE SPORT OF PIZAZZ AND LOUD SHOUTING! *''jumps into the crowd, they catch him, an overhead view of the crowd is seen with several posters being held saying "Go Airyfishing", "I Heart SpongeBob", etc., he is taken out of the door, leaving JellyCon empty with the exception of Patrick, the lights go out'' *'Patrick:' SpongeBob’s taking all the credit! What should I do? I’ll need some help… from someone kind, someone helpful, someone brave, someone- *''scene cuts to Squidward’s house abruptly'' *'Squidward:' NO. *'Patrick: '''What? *'Squidward:' I said no. What makes you think I’ll do that? *'Patrick:' I stole your clarinet. *'Squidward:' WHAT?! Give it back! *'Patrick:' Only if you help me. *'Squidward:' Ugh, fine. *'Patrick:' To SpongeBob’s house! *camera reveals that SpongeBob’s house has fans all around it, trying to get in'' *'Squidward: '''Is this going to be really worth it for my clarinet? *'Patrick:' Trust me, it will be. *takes a grappling hook and holds Squidward, he hooks onto the pineapple and they are launched toward it, smacking their faces on the walls and breaking the wall into the pineapple, where they see SpongeBob, in a trance-like position, and Sandy is there as well'' *'Sandy:' Oh no. Oh no, no, no. *'Patrick:' Sandy? What are you doing here? *'Sandy:' I wondered why there were so many people here, so I karate-chopped a path through them fish and got inside. I found him like this. He looks as if he’s in some sorta trance. I used a device to check him out, and apparently the fame of this new jellyfishing style has messed up his head. I need you to travel inside his mind and awaken him from the trance! *'Squidward:' So explain to me again why there’s some science-whiz squirrel with a Texas accent here? That apparently knows karate? *'Patrick:' Where? *'Sandy:' Right here, you idiot! *'Patrick:' Where is here? *'Sandy:' Oh, would you shut up! *''zaps them with her handheld invention she had in her pocket, the scene cuts to SpongeBob’s mind, which is a yellow place with bubbles everywhere that appear to have knowledge in them, but black rays are shooting them, Patrick and Squidward are floating in this area'' *'Squidward:' So this is SpongeBob’s mind? Wow, he’s even dumber than I thought! *'Patrick:' Do you want your clarinet or not? *'Squidward:' I mean, wow, he’s so smart, look at all his knowledge. Oh look, he knows 2+2 is 4, he’s a genius. *''looks at him with a face that appears unamused, with Squidward smiling nervously, but then Patrick smiles'' *'Patrick:' Thanks for complimenting SpongeBob. *'Squidward:' YOU’RE even dumber than I thought. *'Patrick: '''I heard that! *'Squidward:' Uh, what’s that? *points to an unusually large “knowledge bubble”, Patrick is amazed by this'' *'Patrick:' Pretty… *''accidentally pops the bubble, unleashing a black ghost-like figure'' *'Ghostly Figure:' I am Fame. *'Patrick:' Oh, so you mean the thing that made SpongeBob totally wacky? *'Fame:' Yep. *'Patrick:' Nice to meet you. *'Squidward:' You ARE really dumb, Patrick, you know that? *''punches Fame in the face, destroying him, the scene cuts to SpongeBob, who opens his eyes, and Patrick and Squidward are beside him'' *'Patrick: '''SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob: Patrick? *''and SpongeBob hug each other'' *'''Squidward: Yeah, yeah, really touching. Give me my clarinet back. *''and Patrick continue hugging, as if they did not hear him'' *'Sandy: '''Okay, now get out of here, you stupid squid. *punches Squidward, knocking him into SpongeBob and Patrick, causing all three of the to be launched out the window'' *'Squidward:' Can I please just have my clarinet? *'Patrick:' No, because you failed to learn the moral of this all. *'Squidward: '''What do you mean? I learned that you’re stupid. Wasn't that the moral? *'Patrick:' No, it’s that fame is a burden. No clarinet for you! *'Jellyfish:' Now that’s spicy, like cayenne. *jellyfish zaps Squidward, ending the episode'' Trivia/Errors *The episode was originally named "Brothers In Net", but for unknown reasons it was changed. *While SpongeBob and Patrick are at JellyCon, SpongeBob's tie is missing for a split second when he says the line "Trust me, Pat, they'll love it." *SpongeBob's outline is missing for a second when he questions why Patrick is singing. *The episode was originally going to simply follow Patrick and SpongeBob just playing at his rock, but was changed for unknown reasons. Category:Episodes Category:Patrick's Funtastic Life